


Son

by MomoGeraldine



Series: Madman in a bat-suit [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: A Lot of Issues, Bad Person Bruce Wayne, Bad Person Ra's al Ghul, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily is a Mess (DCU), Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, DC is a mess, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Not Robin, Damian Wayne is So Done, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson, Gen, I love Damian Wayne, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Mentioned Jason Todd, Mentioned Ra's al Ghul, Mentioned Tim Drake, POV Damian Wayne, Tags Are Hard, also Terry is somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: I wake up. I’m in the living room. It’s dark.News blaring is in the background. Couldn’t sleep in my room.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Terry McGinnis & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Madman in a bat-suit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Son

_It’s dark. Grey, static. I’m walking. I’m old, I’m young. Am I a kid or am I an elderly?_

_It’s desert, no, it’s Gotham, is it both? Walking through the streets of Gotham. It has a Blüdhaven vibe to it._

_It’s empty. It’s okay._

_Crime alley?_

_I’m here. Not alone._

_I’m ten again. A kid is with me. Five years old._

_He says something. He’s a friend. Light blue eyes, black hair._

_It’s a run-down alley. We’re in front of a big trash can storage._

_I’m walking again._

_I’m old. Using a cane._

_Darkness._

_Blue and red._

_Police._

_They’re doing something._

_I’m outside of a shop?_

_Terra._

_Police._

_She’s ready to defend herself._

_Batman._

_Red bat on the chest._

_Batman is ready to hit her._

_Not on my watch._

_Protect Terra._

_Used cane to hit the red bat._

_I’m dead._

_“I didn’t mean to”_

_I hear._

_It’s the same guy._

_He’s grown up._

_Red bat._

_My hands are wrinkled._

_We’re in a laboratory room._

_Little room with one door._

_He’s resting on a table._

_“We know”_

_It’s Richard._

_I feel Todd in the background. I don’t see him._

_No, I do see him._

_He’s silent._

_Richard is speaking. Don’t hear anything._

_The door opens, Timothy._

_“He’s dead...I couldn’t even say it..that...I...I loved him”_

_He’s breaking down. Crying. The door is still open._

_“I/We know”_

_It’s Richard again._

I wake up. I’m in the living room. It’s dark.

News blaring is in the background. Couldn’t sleep in my room. 

I suppose I fell asleep during the movie. Richard loved this movie. Then again he loves most movies.

I miss him.

Only the moon is shining bright tonight. It’s a waxing crescent.

The blanket is warm, don’t want to stand up. After Alfred died, the manor has been only cold. Tonight’s one of the coldest.

If Alfred would’ve been alive, we would be having scalding hot tea right now. Manor would be warmer.

He welcomed me as I was. Couldn’t burn a bridge with him, even if I tried.

I’m sorry, I couldn’t save you. I’m so sorry. I hope you can forgive me.

~~_I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ ~~

The black cat is purring against me.

“Tt, you’re hungry?”

He only purrs more.

“I’m gonna be okay, no need to worry about me, let’s give you a dinner served for royals, shall we?”

He meows, already showing the way. Has fa-Wayne even given food to other animals? Knowing him, then he forgot. Or he didn’t care enough. Two days, not seen him once. Three days, since the argument, we had.

As I’m holding the blanket over me, Titus also shows up. He’s happy. I missed them. I need to give food to Jerry and Batcow. Lest I trust my fath-Wayne to take care of them.

As I’m walking through the empty halls, I focus my attention on my only friends and family. I need to find them a new home, somewhere, where they’re loved and taken care of. I don’t plan to return here after today, this week, it depends how long, until I can give them a new home. That’s the least I could do for them.

As I give food to the cat, the dog, and to the turkey. Letting them eat, I find my way to the old grandfather clock.

I need to feed Batcow.

Going to the study.

10:48 pm.

Father should stop making promises he doesn’t intend to keep.

As I’m walking down the stairs into the bat-cave, the only place that has some sort of light in it. As far as it is.

I can hear Batcow mooing. 

As I’m walking through the memorials, to the Batcow, I can hear f-Wayne working. Blissfully ignoring me. Ace is with him.

I can send Batcow to Kents, they’re trustworthy. Plus they know what they’re doing with animals.

As Batcow is eating, I’m telling her of my plans for her. She only looks at me. I know, girl, I’m sad too.

As I’m looking through the costumes, especially Todd’s. 

Wayne should respect his wishes and burn them. It’s not hard, they’re replaced now, aren’t they?

I think everybody but me has heard my father laugh warmly. Whenever I heard him laugh, it’s fake. I think he has forgotten to laugh now. He can fake it easily though.

I can hear Wayne clicking away at the computer.

“You’re just like Ra’s al Ghul, nothing pleases you.”

You’re fighting for a cause you don’t really care for anymore. If I want, I can stop this fight and become a malleable soldier again. I just don’t want to, not anymore.

“I was promised, unconditional love, different from before and for a year, I got that, now that both of those people, who promised that, are gone, I suddenly have to earn it, again, how’s that any different than what Ra’s does? ”

I was an al Ghul first, then I was a Wayne.

The only difference between them is that would the animal be in deadly pain, with no hope to save them, one of them would release the poor animal from pain, using Lazarus Pits and later train them. The other would keep them in a cryogenic, not frozen but still enough for the animal to hear and see what’s going on and then ignore them.

Both of these just not work.

I like to think of myself as pragmatic, Wayne is not pragmatic in that sense, he’s a dreamer.

He expects me to crawl back to him, everybody else does, why would I be any different? 

Because this time, nobody wants to deal with it.

Timothy is gonna take care of himself, I don’t think he’s gonna run back to deal with Batman. At least not this soon.

Richard is living a life of blissful amnesia, not wanting to deal with this whole situation.

And Jason is somewhere, already having a rocky relationship with Wayne.

I quit as a Robin.

There’s no Robin, not anymore.

I’m grateful that it helped me to see the world from another lens, but without Grayson and Alfred, it’s harder, I’m too similar to Batman. 

I have two hungry wolves fighting in a nonending battle, conflict of interests. I need therapy.

“Tt”

Wayne has mastered the art of ignoring. Thankfully I have mastered the art of living.

“You need therapy, punching mentally ill and “evil” does not help your cause, you either commit to the idea of healing them or you keep them locked somewhere, forever, not this, Wayne.”

Both Wayne and Ra’s al Ghul are stuck, like clockwork, and in the long run, it’s not helping anybody. It’s pathetic.

Their word is the law. 

Both are mad with grief and death.

I can do better. I will do better.

“I’m leaving, the animals will get new homes, I won’t trust you to take care of them, you know where to find me.”

He knows, no matter where I am, he’ll find me. He just doesn’t care.

Red bat, that’s what I saw, when I came back from hell. 

Green Lazarus water, when I first died.

Both painful.

I don’t want to grow up to be either of them, sharing blood with them is already excruciating. I don’t need their issues either, I’m fine with my own.

I’ll figure something better out, I’ll go to Timothy if needed. Actually, why not now? We can figure out how to deal with both criminals and villains.

I need to amend my wrongdoings.

Put the final puzzle piece in place together, gonna be a work in progress. It’s gonna be worth it.

I’m neither a Wayne nor al Ghul, I’m gonna be me. Just me and what I want. My morals, my philosophy, my needs, my happiness, my family, just me, and hope for a better tomorrow.

And what I want is to start anew, a new beginning.

I’m not a dreamer, I’m pragmatic.

“Goodbye, Wayne.”

**Author's Note:**

> opinions & criticism are welcome


End file.
